The Baby-Sitter
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan is 15 years old. Phil is 19 years old. Phil is Dan's baby-sitter and things get interesting. I'm thinking about making this into a chaptered fic. Let me know what you think?
1. Chapter 1

"We're leaving, Daniel. Your baby-sitter should be here in 10 minutes." Dan sighed as he walked down the stairs

"Mum. I'm 15 years old. I don't need a baby-sitter." Dan moaned. Dan looked over as his mum and dad walked down the hallway. "You never make Adrian have a baby-sitter and he's three years younger than me."

"That's because we don't have to worry about Adrian causing any trouble." Dan's dad said. Dan rolled his eyes.

It was currently a Friday evening. Dan Howell's parents were off for little getaway as they had been having a couple busy weeks lately. Dan was staying home alone while his little brother was off staying at his friend's house. Though, Dan wasn't exactly staying home alone as his parents were paying a baby-sitter to watch Dan as Dan was kind of a trouble maker and his parents didn't trust him to be alone for a whole weekend. Dan was always getting into trouble at school. He was always breaking the rules and hanging out with the wrong people.

"It's only for a weekend. What do you think I'm going to do?" Dan asked.

"We don't have time for this, Daniel. " His mom said.

"Please stop calling me that. It's Dan. You know I hate the name Daniel." Dan whined.

"Why do you think we keep using it?" His dad asked. Dan groaned.

"We've given Phil our number so he knows to call us if you do anything wrong." His mom warned.

"Whatever. Fine. Have fun on your little trip." Dan mumbled. He watched as his parents walked out the door. Dan rolled his eyes and then he walked into the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge and pulled a can of Coca Cola out. He sighed as he shut the fridge. Dan walked into the living room. He reached over and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and started flipping through channels.

Dan sat there for about 10 minutes, trying to find something on TV.

Dan was sitting on the couch and was still flipping the channels. He was about to give up and turn off the TV but he stopped when he heard knocking at the door. Dan sighed and stood up from the couch. He walked over to the front door and opened it. He looked up and blinked a few times when he saw a boy he seemed to be older with black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" Dan asked as he stared at him.

"Um, well…My name's Phil. I must have the wrong house." The boy said.

"Wait, are you the baby-sitter?" Dan asked. The boy, Phil, nodded. "No. You're at the right house." Dan sighed.

"Are you Dan?" Phil asked. Dan slowly nodded. "I was expecting someone a little younger."

"Well, my parents don't trust me to be alone while they're gone for the weekend. Sorry you're disappointed. Come in." Dan said. He turned around and then he walked away from Phil. Phil frowned. He finally stepped into the house and then he shut the door and locked it. Phil looked around for a few seconds. He turned and then he walked into the living room. Phil looked over and spotted Dan.

"How old are you anyways?" Phil asked curiously. Dan sat down on the couch. He looked over at Phil.

"15." Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Why? How old are you?" Phil chuckled.

"I'm 19. It's just weird baby-sitting someone who is four years younger than me. I've never done this before." Phil told him. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Dan raised his eyebrows as he looked over at him.

"Why are you baby-sitting if you're 19 years old then?" Phil stared at him. "Surely you'd want to be doing something a little more exciting than watching over little kids?" Dan asked. Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"Just trying to make a little extra money." Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you have another job?" Dan asked curiously. Phil looked at him.

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" Phil asked curiously.

"We're going to be spending the whole weekend together. Might as well get to know each other." Dan said. Phil sighed.

"I make Youtube videos." Phil said. Dan blinked a few times.

"You make Youtube videos? Do you even make money from that?" Dan asked.

"Not a lot but enough. It just depends on how many subscribers and views you get. I'm saving up so I can move out of my parent's house. We don't exactly have the best relationship." Phil explained. Dan stared at him.

"Oh." Dan mumbled. "So, what do you want to do? It's still early." Dan said. Phil looked at him.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me." Phil said. Dan stared at him.

"Well, we can watch video games or put in a movie? Order pizza or something." Dan suggested

"What movie could we watch?" Phil asked. Dan looked at him.

"Well, let's have a look, shall we?" Dan said. He slid off the couch and crawled over to the shelf that had a bunch of DVD's placed on it. Phil chuckled as he watched Dan. "What movies do you like?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil.

"Do you have Kill Bill?" Phil asked. Dan smiled.

"Yeah, of course! It's like one of my favorite movies of all time." Dan said.

"Really? Not a lot of people have seen that movie." Phil said as he sat up. Dan nodded.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. It's really annoying." Phil laughed. Dan smiled as he stared at Phil.

Dan had spent the whole night with Phil. They watched movies. Ate pizza and popcorn together. It didn't even feel like Dan had a baby-sitter. It just like hanging out with some of his friends. He liked Phil. Dan had gotten to know Phil and they surprisingly had a lot in common and they shared the same interests.

"What time is it?" Dan asked as he stretched his arms out. He let out a yawn.

"Um…" Phil pulled out his phone from his pocket and looked at the time.

"About 10 o' clock." Phil replied. Dan raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Phil.

"Really?" Dan asked. Phil nodded. "Wow. The day went by fast."

"Time flies when you have fun." Phil joked. Dan laughed.

"Shut up." Phil chuckled and shook his head. "So…I guess you can sleep on the couch tonight if you want. It's not very comfortable, to be honest. Or you can share my bed. It's big enough. It's up to you though. Whatever you want." Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders. Phil bit his lip as he looked over at Dan.

"I don't mind sharing a bed." Phil said. Dan blushed.

"Okay then." He mumbled. He stood up from the couch. "You can stay up if you want. I'm a little tired so I'm going to head to bed now." Dan told him. He looked at Phil one last time before he turned and walked out of the kitchen. Dan took a deep breath as he walked into his bedroom. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some pajamas pants and a t-shirt.

"Dan?" Dan looked over and saw Phil standing in the doorway. "Are you okay?" Phil asked. He walked into the bedroom.

"I-I'm fine. I don't know. I guess I'm just tired." Dan said. Phil walked over to him.

"I'm not stupid. There's something bothering you. You know you can talk to me." Phil assured him.

"It's just…We've only known each other for a day but I feel like I've known you forever." Dan admitted. Phil smiled.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Phil asked. Dan smiled.

"It's a good thing. I've never been able to bond with someone like that before." He said. Dan stared at Phil for a few seconds. Phil went to say something to him but Dan reached up and kissed him. Phil's eyes went wide with shock. He quickly pushed Dan away.

"What the hell was that?" Phil asked with shock. Dan looked away from him. "Dan." Phil warned.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that." Dan mumbled. "Let's just act like it didn't happen."

"But it did happen. Dan, you're four years younger than me." Phil snapped.

"I know." Dan snapped back at him. He looked over at Dan. "It was just a kiss. It's not like we had sex." Phil stared at him.

"I like you, Dan. I like you a lot. You're a nice kid and everything…" Dan glared at him.

"Don't call me a kid. I'm a teenager." He snapped.

"Whatever. I'm an adult. You're not. Nothing could ever happen between us. Alright?" Phil said. Dan stared at him. Phil took a deep breath as he stared at Dan. "See you later." Phil mumbled. He walked over to Dan's door. Dan bit his lip nervously as he stared at Dan. Dan and Phil stared at each other a few seconds. Phil sighed and then he walked out of Dan's bedroom.

"Way to go, Dan. Always fuck something up." Dan mumbled. He sighed and shook his head. Dan got dressed for bed and then he climbed into bed. He was definitely not looking forward to tomorrow. He didn't know what was going to happen but it was definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning. Dan woke up around 10 o' clock in the morning. He usually didn't wake up this early but he figured that it was probably because he went to bed a little earlier then he usually did. Dan usually stayed up until 3 or 4 o' clock in the morning playing video games or browsing the internet. Dan groaned as he sat up in his bed. He looked around his room and sighed. He definitely was not looking forward to this day. He hoped that he would be able to sneak out of the house so he wouldn't have to deal with Phil and the awkwardness. Dan finally stood up from his bed. He took off his pajamas and put on some new clothes for the day. Dan bit his lip as he looked around.

"I need a fucking cigarette." Dan mumbled. He groaned when he remember that he left his cigarettes in his jacket which was downstairs. Dan usually didn't smoke often unless he was out with his friends or when he was stressed and frustrated. Only his close friends knew that he smoked. His parents didn't have a clue that he smoked. Neither did his brother. Dan knew that he would be in so much trouble if his parents ever caught him smoking. Dan walked out of his bedroom and made his way downstairs. He almost forgot that Phil was downstairs. He figured Phil must have slept on the couch.

Dan bit his lip as he looked into the living room. He didn't see Phil on the couch which made him nervous. Dan reached into his jacket and pulled out his cigarettes and lighter. He was about to open the front door but he stopped as soon as he heard Phil call his name. Dan turned and saw Phil walking out of the kitchen. Phil looked up and sighed in relief when he saw Dan.

"I thought someone had broken into the house or something." Phil said. Dan stared at him. Phil blinked a few times when he saw Dan holding something in his hands. "What are you holding?" Phil asked. Dan quickly put his hands behind his back.

"Nothing." Dan lied. "I don't know what you're talking about." Phil rolled his eyes.

"Dan." Phil warned. He walked further into the hallway. Dan stayed where he was. "Don't lie to me."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child." Dan snapped. Phil frowned.

"I'm not talking to you like you're a child, Dan." Phil said. "Just tell me what you have." Dan sighed.

"I have fucking cigarettes, alright?" Dan asked as he held up his cigarettes and lighter. Phil's eyes went wide with shock. The last thing he expected was finding out that Dan smoked. Dan didn't seem like someone who smoked. "Are you happy now?" Dan asked. Phil shook his head.

"Dan! You're only 15 years old!" Phil yelled. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Stop telling me how young I am! I get it, Phil! You're an adult. I'm not. Can we move on?" Dan asked.

"This has nothing to do with what happened last night." Phil said. He took a deep breath. "Do your parents know about this?"

"No!" Dan yelled. Phil blinked a few times. Dan shook his head. "Please don't tell them about this. I'd get in so much trouble if my mum and dad ever found out that I smoked. I don't need to get in anymore trouble with my parents." Dan said. "Please don't tell my parents. I'll do anything. Just please don't tell them."

"How long have you been smoking?" Phil asked curiously.

"Only for a couple of months." Dan admitted. He bit his lip nervously. Phil walked over to Dan. Dan looked down at his hands but continued to talk. "At first I only started doing it because my friends were but now it's turned it an addiction." Phil groaned. "I know it's wrong! I know I shouldn't be doing it but I can't help it. I've tried to stop once but I couldn't. I don't want to stop." Dan whispered. His eyes began to water up.

"You're still young, Dan. I know it must be hard but you have to stop but need to stop before something happens." Phil said.

"Why do you care about what I do?" Dan asked. Phil frowned.

"Of course I care! I know a lot happened between us last night and we still need to talk about it but…I got to know you last night. I know that I would be heartbroken if something happened to you because you smoked. Smoking is dangerous, Dan." Phil whispered. Dan looked down at his pack of cigarettes. He took a deep breath. He knew that Phil was right but he didn't want to listen to him.

"Forget about it. I know what I'm doing, trust me. You don't have to worry about me." Dan said. He sighed. Dan immediately looked over when he heard a knock on the door. "Now what?" Dan asked. He put his cigarettes and lighter in his pocket. He reached over and opened the door. He looked up and smiled when he saw his two best friends; Chris and PJ. "Hey guys." Phil raised his eyebrows as he watched Dan.

"Hey Dan! I'm surprised to see you up so early." Chris joked. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Dan stuck his tongue at Chris. "So, what's up?"

"Well, we were just wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit." PJ said. Chris nodded.

"Um, well…" Dan bit his lip nervously. He wasn't one to turn down his friends, especially on a Saturday. Dan nervously looked back at Phil. Phil crossed his arms against his chest and shook his head. Dan sighed and looked back at Chris and PJ. "I don't think I'll be able to hang out today." Dan mumbled.

"Okay, now you're being funny. Come on, Dan!" Chris reached over and pulled Dan onto the porch. Dan blinked a few times.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Dan asked. He looked over at him.

"Dan…We always hang out on Saturday!" Chris exclaimed. PJ nodded. "What the hell are you doing that's so important?" Chris asked. Dan sighed. "It's the one day we get to hang out where we don't have to worry about bloody school."

"Yeah, and didn't you say you're parents were going to be out of town this weekend?" PJ asked.

"Shit. I did say that didn't I?" Dan asked. Both Chris and PJ nodded. Dan sighed and looked up at them again. "Look…I won't be able to hang out today but I promise to make it up to you guys next weekend. Deal?" Dan asked.

"Fine." PJ said. He let out a sigh. "Come on, Chris." Chris groaned. PJ grabbed Chris's arm and pulled him off the porch. Dan chuckled as he watched them. He turned around and walked back into the house. He sighed and shut the door. He looked up and blinked a few times when he saw Phil staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Dan asked nervously.

"Who were they?" Phil asked Dan rolled his eyes.

"None of your business." Dan said. He walked into the living room.

"Dan, come on." Phil said. He followed Dan. "We're going to have to deal with each other all day today and tomorrow. Your parents aren't going to be home until late tomorrow either. So, we better sort this out now." Phil said.

"Why? It's not like we're going to see each other after this weekend." Dan said as he sat down on the couch.

"You don't know that." Dan scoffed. "I'm not joking, Dan. I only live like 20 minutes away from here. We might bump into each other or something. I don't want things to be awkward between us. It wasn't kidding when I said I really liked you last night. I want us to have a friendship that will last for a long time." Phil said. Dan looked up at him with shock. No one's ever said something like that to him. "Please?" Phil begged. He sat down next to Dan. "Can we at least try to fix this friendship before it completely crumbles?" Phil asked.

"Why would you want to be my friend though?" Dan asked curiously "I'm just a 15 year old. It's like you said…You're an adult. Why would you want to waste your time on a stupid teenager like me?" Dan asked. Phil shook his head.

"Don't say that, Dan. You're not stupid. I think you're quite smart for someone your age." Dan smiled.

"You really think so?" Dan asked. Phil nodded. "Nobody's ever said that to me."

"No one? Not even your parents?" Phil asked. Dan shook his head.

"They don't really want anything to do with me. They only care about Aiden, their perfect son. They probably think I'm a mistake after everything I've put them through." Dan mumbled as he looked down at his hands. Phil frowned.

"Dan, don't say that. I'm sure your parents love you no matter what. You're their son." Phil assured him. Dan shrugged his shoulders. "How about we go make some breakfast? Take your mind off this. Maybe it'll cheer you up." Phil said.

"Okay." Dan nodded. He looked up at Phil. Phil smiled. "I usually just have cereal though…"

"Do you have any pancake mix?" Phil asked curiously. Dan raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I think so. But I hope you know how to cook because I don't." Dan said. Phil laughed.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Phil said. Phil stood up. He held out a hand for Dan. Dan smiled and took it. Phil gently pulled him up. They made their way into the kitchen. Dan grabbed the pancake mix.

"Well, here you go…" Dan said as he handed the pancake mix to Phil. Phil took it from his.

"Thank you." Phil said. Dan jumped up onto the counter and watched Phil.

Dan was actually feeling much better. Phil had finally made them pancakes and even some eggs and bacon. Instead of just sitting there and watching the whole time, Dan had actually made his own pancakes with the help of Phil. Dan had never cooked anything before.

"These are so good." Dan said as he was eating his pancakes. He was now sitting with Phil at the kitchen table. Phil smiled as he looked up at Dan. "Where did you learn to cook like that?" Dan asked curiously.

"I used to watch my mum while she cooked when I was younger. I guess I just picked up on her." Phil said.

"I think you did." Dan said. Phil chuckled. Dan bit his lip as he looked up at Phil. "Phil?" Phil stared at him. "Thank you."

"What are you saying thankful for?" Phil asked. Dan sighed.

"I know I'm probably a handful but…What you said earlier…It meant a lot to me." Dan mumbled. Phil shook his head.

"You shouldn't feel so down about yourself, Dan. You're an amazing person and I wish you would see that." Phil told him. Dan blushed. "Let's just forget about what happened, like you said. Let's just move on from that." Dan nodded.

"Yeah, okay." Dan said. "Sounds good to me." Dan bit his lip.


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend passed quickly, unfortunately. Dan wasn't looking forward to having his parents and brother home again. He liked being home alone. Well, he liked being home alone with Phil. Things were still slightly awkward, especially for Dan. But, that didn't stop him from talking to Phil and getting to know him more. Dan had definitely learned something about himself this past weekend. He was one that fell in love surprisingly very quickly. There were definitely feelings there for Phil. Dan just wished Phil would stop worrying about their age differences. He didn't understand what the big deal was but Phil didn't want to get in trouble and Dan didn't want to push him as every time Dan tried to talk about it, Phil would ignore him.

Dan didn't want to mess anything else up. Even though Dan had only known Phil for three days they had gotten to know each other and Phil's friendship was important to Dan and he didn't want to lose it. He wanted it to grow.

"I really wish that you didn't have to leave so soon." Dan whined. He and Phil were sitting on the couch in the living room. It was Sunday, around 6 o' clock. Dan's parents would be coming home in an hour. Phil looked over at Dan.

"Don't worry, Dan! I promise this won't be the last time we'll see each other." Phil assured him. Dan sighed. "I know…Give me your phone." Phil said. Dan raised his eyebrows as he looked at Phil. "Just do it." Dan laughed and pulled out his phone and then he handed it to Phil. Dan watched as Phil messed with his phone. Phil reached over and gave Dan his phone back. "Now you have my phone number and you can call me whenever you want." Dan smiled.

"You sure you won't get sick of me?" Dan asked. Phil laughed.

"I'm sure I won't." He said. Dan smiled. He sighed.

"Promise me that you'll try to stop smoking?" Phil asked.

"Phil, it's not that easy." Dan mumbled. Phil scooted closer to Dan.

"I know but I have faith in you." Phil whispered. Dan immediately looked at him. "I know you can stop if you just try."

"I'll try." Dan said. "But I'm not promising anything, Phil." Phil sighed.

"I guess that's better than nothing." He said.

"I swear to God…If you tell my parents that I smoke…" Dan looked up when he heard the front door open.

"I won't tell them. Don't worry." Phil whispered. Dan looked at him. Dan looked up again when his parents walked into the living room a few seconds later. Dan held in his breath. Phil also looked over at Dan's parents.

"Ah, hello boys." Dan's mom, Diane said. "How was your weekend?" She asked.

"It was fine." Dan said quickly before Phil said anything.

"That's good. How was he Phil?" Diane asked as she looked over at Phil. Dan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms against his chest. Phil blinked a few times and looked over at Dan again. He bit his lip nervously.

"Um, well…" Phil looked back at Diane. "He was fine. Everything was fine."

"Really? He didn't get in any trouble at all?" Dan's dad, John, asked.

"Dad!" Dan yelled. He sighed in frustration. Phil stood up from the couch.

"Um, well…I should probably get going then. My parents will probably want me home soon." Phil said. He really didn't want to go though. He'd much rather stay here and spend more time with Dan but he knew that he couldn't.

"Ah, yes…Here. We have to pay you first." John said. Phil quickly shook his head.

"No, it's fine…You don't have to pay me." Phil said. He took a deep breath. Dan glanced up at Phil but then he quickly looked away again. Dan hated how his parents treated him. He was 15 years old. Not a five year old. Yet…They still treated him like a five year old even when there were people around the house which annoyed Dan even more. It was just one of the many reasons Dan either stayed locked up in his room or stayed outside.

"Really? You don't want anything at all? I'm sure Dan was a handful." John said.

"No, really. Dan was no trouble at all. I enjoyed the whole weekend with Dan." Phil assured them. Phil walked over to the chair, where his bag was resting on, and took it. "See you later Dan." Phil said. He glanced over at Dan. Dan still had his arms crossed against his chest and was glaring at the floor. He wasn't upset with Phil. Not at all. He just hated his parents and everything in the world at the moment. Phil frowned when Dan didn't say anything back to him. Phil said goodbye to Dan's parents and then he left. Diane sighed as she looked over at Dan.

"Is this how you acted the whole weekend, Dan?" Diane asked. Phil didn't say anything.

"We raised you better than this, Daniel. Go up to your room. We'll call you down when dinner's ready." John said.

"I don't want any dinner, thank you very much." Dan sighed in frustration. "You guys always have to ruin everything for me!" Dan yelled. He stood up from the couch. He pushed passed his parents. He walked out of the living room and ran up the stairs to his bedroom and then he slammed the door shut. Dan regretted not saying goodbye to Phil. Dan already missed him and it's not even been five minutes since he left.

The next morning; Dan was up at 6:30 in the morning for school. Dan was not looking forward to school. He hated everything about school. He hated the students, apart from Chris and PJ. He hated the homework and tests and the teachers and he hated getting up early. He couldn't wait to be done with high school but he knew that he still had three years of high school to go through.

Dan sighed as he walked up to the school. It was an hour later, 7:30 in the morning. Dan walked into the school. The bell had just rang which meant the students had five minutes to get to class or else they'd be marked down as late. Dan looked around once he walked into the school. He started to walk down the hallway but he stopped when he noticed that quite a lot of people were staring and whispering at him. Dan blinked a few times but he kept walking. He made his way towards his locker, trying to ignore all the eyes that were on him.

"Dan!" Dan ignored whoever called his name. He didn't feel like talking to anyone today. He definitely wasn't in the mood. Dan opened his locker. He looked over and sighed when Chris and PJ had ran up to him. "Is it true?" PJ asked. Dan let out a sigh.

"Is what true? What's going on?" Dan asked curiously.

"We got into school this morning and everybody was talking about you." Chris said.

"Yeah, but why are they talking about me? I haven't done anything." Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"We know why you couldn't hang out with us this weekend…" PJ started to say. Dan froze. "You had a baby-sitter?!"

"How did you find out?" Dan hissed as he looked at PJ. PJ gasped.

"Oh my God. So it is true?!" He asked. Dan shushed him. "Oh, come on…Everybody knows anyway."

"So, what was he like? What's his name?" Chris asked.

"Chris." Dan warned. He rolled his eyes.

"How old is he? Is he cute? Did you get his number?" Chris asked.

"Chris!" Dan yelled. He slammed his locker shut once he got his books out.

"It's not like you could ever have a chance with him anyways." Chris pouted. "His name is Phil. He's 19 years old and he freaks out about the whole age gap crap which is really annoying." Dan said. He sighed and shook his head. PJ raised his eyebrows as he stared at Dan. Dan bit his lip nervously. "It's a long story but we're not discussing that here. How did people find out about this? Who started the rumor?" Dan asked as he looked at Chris and PJ back and forth.

"Your brother." Chris and PJ said at the same. Dan's eyes went wide with shock.

"What the actual fuck?! I'm going to fucking kill him!" Dan yelled with anger. Dan and Adrian didn't have the best brother relationship. They were civil with each other. It's not like they hated each other. They teased each other sometimes and sometimes Dan wanted to rip Adrian's head off his shoulder. Dan never thought that Adrian would do something like this. Dan immediately walked away from Chris and PJ. Chris and PJ looked at each other once Dan was gone.

"Today's going to be an interesting day." Chris said. PJ laughed and pushed him playfully. Chris also laughed.

Once school was finally over, Dan immediately went home. Dan hadn't seen Adrian at all the whole day so he wanted to go straight home and confront Adrian about the rumor that he had started. He was not happy. He was angry.

"Adrian?!" Dan shouted as soon as he walked into his house. He slammed the door shut.

"In the kitchen!" Adrian shouted back. Dan took a deep breath as soon as he heard Adrian's voice. He went straight to the kitchen to find Adrian standing in front of the fridge. Adrian looked over and smiled when he saw Dan. "Hey Dan." Adrian said. Dan glared at him.

"You're fucking dead to me." Dan snapped. He walked over to the fridge and slammed it shut. Adrian jumped.

"What the fuck? You could have smashed my fingers!" Adrian yelled.

"How could you do this to me?" Dan asked. Adrian raised his eyebrows as he looked at Dan.

"I'm not quite sure what you're talking about." Adrian said.

"You told the school that I had a baby-sitter this weekend." Dan said. "You're a fucking jerk."

"Look, it was just for fun." Adrian said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"No! People at school are taking it seriously, Adrian. Today was hell for me. I hope you're happy. Everything that I enjoyed about school is gone. Out the window. Because of this stupid rumor that you started. Who did you even talk to?!" Dan asked.

"That's not for you to know." Adrian said. Dan rolled his eyes. "Look, just calm down. I'm sure people will forget about this in a week. There's always a new rumor at that school. They'll forget about you and your baby-sitter." Dan sighed.

"You will pay for this." Dan warned. Adrian stared at him. "I know plenty of things about you that I could tell your stupid little friends. So, you better hope that everyone forgets about this by next week." Adrian stared at him with wide eyes.

"Dan, wait…" Adrian started to say. Dan turned around and walked out of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a whole month since everybody at Dan's school had found out that Phil babysat him for a weekend. Things were getting worse and worse as days passed. It had gotten to the point where Dan was making up excuses so he wouldn't have to go to school. People were treating him like he was a child. They were name-calling and he had even gotten beaten up once which hadn't happened to him in a while. Dan hated it. He hated Adrian for doing this to him.

The worst part was that Dan was completely ignoring Phil even though he desperately wanted to talk to him. Phil always sent him texts; DM's on twitter and even tweeted him a few times. Dan ignored him though. Everybody knew Phil around town. He that he was 'the baby-sitter' as they knew Dan had been babysat by a Phil. Dan felt bad for ignoring Phil but he knew that he had to.

Now it's been three days since Dan had been to school. He had told his parents that he was sick but now they were forcing him to go to school. Dan wasn't ready to go back to school. His parents knew nothing of what was going on. They wouldn't care anyways. Dan didn't want to tell the teachers or the principal because he knew that would just make things worse.

It was 7 o' clock in the morning on a Friday. Dan was walking to school. He had started walking as he couldn't ride the bus anymore because people would tease him. Not even listening to music would help.

"Howell!" Dan quickly turned a corner as soon as he heard someone say his name. He tried run as fast as he could but it didn't take long before someone grabbed his arm and harshly threw him against the brick wall. Dan groaned as soon as he hit the wall. "Where do you think you're going?" The boy asked as he kept his grip on Dan. Dan opened his eyes and looked up at the boy and took a deep breath. "Well?" It was Adam Johnson. Adam has been his bully this month. Adam is the one who found out from Adrian that Dan had a baby-sitter. He's the one who started the drama around Dan.

Adam even got Chris and PJ to stop talking to him which really hurt Dan. Chris and PJ had been his best friends for years now. Dan could tell that Chris and PJ wanted to talk to him but were afraid of people would think and say about them as well. Dan didn't blame them though. People at school were harsh.

"Well, I was on my way to school before you rudely stopped me." Dan mumbled. That one immediately earned a punch to the stomach. Dan groaned as he slid down and fell to the ground. He held onto his stomach. Adam glared down at him.

"Don't speak to me that way." Adam warned. Dan looked up at him as his eyes began to water up.

"If you're gonna beat me up then just do it." Dan said. Adam smirked.

"Alright, you asked for it then." Adam said. He pulled Dan up from the ground by his shirt. Dan was still holding onto his stomach. Adam let go of Dan and raised his first. Dan closed his eyes, preparing himself for the punch he was about to receive.

"Hey!" Adam immediately turned when he heard someone shout and saw an older boy walking towards them. "What do you think you're doing?" Dan looked up and gasped as soon as he saw it was Phil. He'd never been so thankful to see anyone in his life. "Dan, come over here." Phil warned. Dan immediately ran over to Phil. Adam scoffed. "What did Dan to deserve to be punched?" Phil asked. "Huh?"

"He…He just…" Adam started to say. Phil crossed his arms against his chest.

"Well?" Phil asked. Adam glared at him. "That's exactly what I thought."

"He did deserve it!" Adam yelled. "Who are you anyways?" He asked.

"That's none of your business." Phil snapped. "I suggest you get out of here and stay the hell away from Dan before I call the police. If I hear that you've been hurting Dan again then I will definitely call the police." He warned. Adam's eyes went wide with shock. He quickly ran past Dan and was soon out of sight. Phil immediately turned and looked down at Dan. He frowned when he noticed a tear slip out of Dan's eyes.

"You didn't have to do that." Dan whispered.

"I know I didn't but I did because I care about you." Phil said. "Did he hurt you?" He asked. Dan looked down at his stomach and bit his lip. He lifted his short up a tiny bit, revealing a rather large bruise. Phil frowned. "Come on, we'll go back to mine and get that cleaned up. Don't want it to get infected." Phil said.

"Why are you doing this?" Dan asked as he stared at Phil.

"Dan." Phil warned. Dan sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Fine." Dan mumbled. Phil grabbed Dan's arm gently and started to lead him towards his house.

Dan was actually very happy to see Phil. He really was. He just still had feelings for Phil even though he had only known Phil for three days. He knew he couldn't have Phil which was the part that was killing him the most. Dan was only 15 years old. He shouldn't be worrying about relationships. He didn't want to be thinking about relationships but here he was. All he could think about was boys and relationships and Phil. Thinking about all this stuff made Dan very scared and nervous. He's never had to deal with any of this before.

"So, you didn't answer any of my texts or messages." Dan and Phil were now at Phil's house. They were in the bathroom. Dan was sitting on the counter, with his shirt off. Dan tried to refuse to take it off but Phil forced him to take it off so Phil could clean the now black bruise that was on his chest.

"I've been busy." Dan mumbled. "A lot has happened."

"Like what?" Phil asked as he reached down and pulled out a washcloth.

"Can you grab an extra one of those so I can use it to bite on? In case anything stings?" Dan asked nervously. Phil chuckled and pulled out a second washcloth and then he handed it to Dan. Dan took it from him.

"What exactly have you been busy with?" Phil asked curiously as he got the washcloth wet.

"Well, if you must know…I've been busy trying come up with some excuses so I wouldn't have to go to school because people are jerks who like to bully me because I have a baby-sitter…Ah!" Dan gasped as soon as Phil dabbed the washcloth on his chest.

"I only got it wet." Phil said as he looked up at Dan.

"I don't care. It still burns." Dan whined. Phil shook his head.

"Continue." Phil said as he continued to clean Dan's bruise.

"My brother told the entire school that I had a baby-sitter for a whole weekend while mum and dad were away. They started teasing me about it. I could handle the name calling at first but then the boy you stopped from beating me up started making up stories about this whole thing and just made everyone worse. Now Chris and PJ aren't even speaking to me and they're supposed to be my best friends.

"Have you told your parents about what was going on?" Phil asked.

"No." Phil frowned and looked up at him. Dan sighed.

"They don't care about what happens to me." Dan mumbled. Phil stood up.

"Dan, hey, look at me." Phil warned. Dan didn't look at him. Phil sighed. "Your parents do love you, Dan. They may not show it but you're their first son. Of course they love you. I wish you would see that." He whispered. Dan finally looked up at Phil again.

"Then why do they treat me so badly?" Dan asked. His eyes began to water up. "They only ever pay attention to me whenever I get in trouble. I bet they think that I'm a mistake and wish they'd never have them." He mumbled. Phil frowned.

"Don't say that, Dan." Phil said. He took a deep breath as he watched Dan look away from him and whip away a tear that slipped out of his eye. Phil shook his head. "Let's talk about something else." Phil suggested. "So, what's this about bullying at school?" He asked curiously. Dan sighed.

"People bully me because they think I'm a loser for having a baby-sitter." Dan told him. "My brother told Adam and he kind of made everything worse. I've had to come up with excuses just so I wouldn't have to go to school. I just skipped three days when I told my parents I was sick when I really wasn't. I'm just…I'm so tired of people treating me like I'm a kid. I'm not a kid. I'm 15 years old for crying out fucking loud! I know what I'm doing with my life."

"You're still young, Dan." Phil told him. Dan crossed his arms against his chest.

"Quit telling me that! I obviously know that I'm still young but that doesn't mean that I'm not capable of doing things. I know that I'm still young but I'm also gr-growing up." Dan mumbled as a few more tears fell out of his eyes. Phil frowned. He stood up again and sat the washcloth down. "I'm not denying the fact that I'm still a teenager. You keep reminding me that. I get it, okay?" Dan snapped. Phil stared at him. He took a deep breath. Dan stared down at his hands.

"Oh God. I know that I'm going to regret what I'm about to do." Phil whispered. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dan's. Dan's eyes went wide with shock. He hesitated a few seconds before he finally kissed Phil back. They continued to kiss for a few seconds before Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and held onto him. He finally pulled away. Dan took a deep breath as he stared at Phil shock. "Dan, I…" Phil began to say.

"You know Phil; you're still technically a teenager too.

"Oh really? Am I now" Phil asked. Dan nodded.

"Mm hm. You said that you were 19! You're not properly an adult until you're about, mm, 20 years old." Dan said. Phil chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah, but that's not what adults are going to think." Phil said. Dan sighed.

"I know." He mumbled. Phil pulled Dan closer to him. Dan stared at him directly in the eye.

"I would absolutely love to be in a relationship with you, Dan. But…I don't want to get me or you in trouble. Your parents will probably keep you away from me if they ever found out about this or I would probably be sent to jail." Phil said.

"We could keep it a secret." Dan whispered. "I wouldn't mind."

"Dan, no. You're still young and I don't want you to keep your relationship hidden. You should be able to be with someone you love and have fun with your friends without worrying about anything." Phil told him. Dan rolled his eyes.

"At this point…I don't have any friends. I would much rather stay with you. I haven't seen you in a whole month…"

"Well, I wanted to meet-up and hang out but someone wasn't answering their texts!" Phil exclaimed. Dan giggled.

"You're thinking too much, Phil. It's not that big of a deal. We can hide. We could be together. I'd still be happy." Dan said.

"Let's talk about this later. I still want to clean this bruise up." Phil said. Dan frowned.


	5. Chapter 5

"Does it feel any better, Dan?" Phil asked as he watched Dan slide off the bathroom counter. Phil had finally just finished cleaning up Dan's bruise. It was still there but it looked better and it didn't hurt Dan as much as it did when he first got it. Dan looked up at Phil and nodded. Phil smiled. He bit his lip as he looked at Dan. "So, have you had anything to eat for breakfast yet?" Phil asked. Dan rolled his eyes as he looked up at Phil again.

"Phil." Dan whined. He laughed. "I had a bowl of cereal before I left for school. Honestly, I'm fine." Dan said. Phil couldn't help but smile. He grabbed Dan's arm gently and led him out of the bathroom. "You have a nice house. Are your parents at work?" Dan asked as they walked into the kitchen. Phil raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Dan. "What? I'm just curious." Dan mumbled.

"You ask a lot of questions." Phil said. Dan smiled innocently.

"I'm just a curious person." Dan said. Phil laughed.

"Obviously. I can tell with all the questions that you ask all the time." Phil teased. Dan stuck his tongue out at him. Phil smiled. He walked over to the fridge and then he pulled out two cans of Coca Cola. He walked over to Dan and handed him one. "Thanks." Dan said as he took the can from him. "Are you sure you don't have anything else better to do then spend your day with me?" Dan asked.

"Dan, honestly, I spent a whole weekend with you. I really don't mind spending time with you. I kind of like having you around anyways." Phil admitted. Dan looked up at Phil and smiled. Phil rolled his eyes. "Come on." Phil grabbed Dan's arm and led the way into the living room. "To answer your question before…My parents are at work. They'll be gone all day." Phil assured him.

"Oh." Dan said. They both sat down on the couch next to each other. "Would-Would you ever be ashamed if they saw me with you?" Dan asked nervously. Phil immediately looked at him. Dan quickly looked down at his hands.

"It's not that I'd be ashamed. I'm not ashamed at all, in fact." Phil said. He took a deep breath. "It's just…They like to know who I hang out with. They ask a lot of questions. They would ask about your age." Phil told him.

"We're not dating." Dan mumbled. Phil sighed and sat his can down on the coffee table.

"That's not the point. They're going to assume that I'm dating you." Phil warned.

"What's the big idea anyways?!" Dan asked with annoyance. He sighed. "People should be allowed to date who they want to date! Four years is not a big difference. It's better than being 10 years apart from each other." He mumbled. Phil chuckled.

"You're cute." He said. Dan glared at him. "I have to film a video later but…You can still hang around if you want."

"You have to film a video?" Dan asked curiously. Phil nodded. "Can I watch?"

"If you want. You can be in it if you want." Phil said. Dan's eyes went wide with shock.

"No!" He yelled. Phil laughed at him. "I don't want to want my face on the internet." He blushed.

"It's not like that many people would see you. I only have 100,000 subscribers." Phil said. Dan looked at him.

"Jesus Christ! Only!?" He asked. Phil laughed. "How long have you been doing this?"

"About…Two years." Phil said. He shrugged his shoulders. "Haven't you ever watched videos on Youtube before? There's a lot of Youtubers around that I think you would like watching. It's pretty fun making videos."

"Maybe I could check them out while you're filming." Dan said.

"Yeah. You can borrow my laptop if you want." Phil told him. Dan smiled.

Yeah, being with Phil was definitely better than being at school.

Dan pulled out his phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrating in his pocket. Phil raised his eyebrows as he watched him. Dan looked down at his phone and bit his lip when he saw that Chris had sent him a text. Again. DAn sighed. Dan missed hanging out with Chris and PJ. They always had fun when they were together, even when they did the most stupid, ridiculous things that got them in trouble. Chris and PJ had been texting Dan even though they refused to hang out with him. Dan never text them back. Sometimes he regretted it but he only wanted to text them unless they actually hung out with them.

**To: Dan**

**From: Chris**

_Hey, where are you at? Can we talk? It's important. _

Dan rolled his eyes and sat his phone down. Phil raised his eyebrows.

"Who was that?" Phil asked. Dan looked over at him.

"Oh, uh, Chris." Dan mumbled. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought you said they weren't talking to you?" Phil asked. Dan nodded.

"They aren't but they still text me every once in a while. I just don't text them back though." Phil raised his eyebrows. Dan sighed and shook his head. "It's just…Why should I text them back when they're too embarrassed about hanging out with me? All they care about is their stupid reputation." Dan snapped. "I hate people like that." He said. "They're supposed to be my best friends but they're not acting like they are. They don't even care about me. They never even stopped other students when they beat me up. They just stood there and watched the whole thing happen." Phil frowned. He reached over and then he grabbed Dan's phone. Dan blinked a few times as he watched Phil. Phil opened the text from Chris and read it.

"Sounds like he wants to talk to you." Phil said. He gave the phone back to Dan.

"Yeah, he'll probably ask to meet-up somewhere where people won't see us." Dan snapped. He scoffed. "No, thank you."

"You can invite them over to mine if you want." Phil said.

"No way!" Dan yelled. He shook his head. "That has bad idea written all over it. Besides, Chris has already asked too many questions about you. He knows more than he should." Dan snapped. Phil raised his eyebrows.

"What exactly did you tell him?" Phil asked. Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, not much really. I just told him that your name was Phil and that he would never have a chance with you so he shouldn't even try." Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders. Dan definitely didn't want to tell Phil that he had told Chris and PJ about the age thing. He knew that Phil wouldn't be very happy.

"Well, you're right about that." Phil said. "I'd much rather be with you." Dan blushed.

It's been about two hours now since Dan had arrived at Phil's house. Dan had stayed in the living room while Phil was in his bedroom, working on his new video. Dan was sitting on the couch, with Phil's laptop. Dan decided that instead of watching Phil film his new video that he would just watch some of the videos that he had already made on his Youtube channel. Just to see what they were like. If he would like them, which he was liking them so far.

Phil was just walking out of his bedroom and was walking into the living room. It's been two hours so he figured maybe taking a break wouldn't hurt. He was in no rush to get his video up. He usually spent a day or two editing them anyways. Phil looked up and bit his lip when he saw that Dan was watching his videos. Phil walked over to the couch and leaned on the back of it. Dan jumped and looked up at him.

"You scared me!" Dan yelled. He took his headphones out. Phil laughed.

"Sorry." Phil said. Dan stuck his tongue out at him. "So, watcha doin'?" Phil asked.

"Well, I'm watching your videos and I think that they're really good." Dan said. Phil rolled his eyes. "No, really!" Dan said as he watched Phil walk around the couch. Phil sat down on the couch, next to Dan. "I like them. I thought it was kind of lame that you made Youtube videos at first but now after watching them…I think it's cool." Dan told him. Phil raised his eyebrows. "So, how's your filming going?" Dan asked curiously. Phil chuckled.

"Fine. I just finished filming and thought I would take a break. I can edit later." Phil said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Phil?" Dan asked as he looked over at him. Phil looked at him. "What are we going to do?" Phil bit his lip.

"What-What do you mean?" Phil asked nervously. Dan sighed.

"You told me that we couldn't be together because of the age difference and then you said that you'd rather be with me when I brought up what I told Chris earlier." Dan said. He took a deep breath. "I just…I just don't understand what you want." Phil bit his lip.

"Hey, we don't have to think about that right now, alright?" Phil said. Dan stared at him. "We have all the time in the world to think about this. I want you to make sure this is what you really want." Dan slowly nodded.

"Okay." Dan said. "I guess it is better to wait." Phil nodded.

"You have much more important things to worry about right now. We can think about this whole relationship thing later. But just know that I really do care about you. I don't want to rush you into anything." Phil told him. Dan smiled.

"I know that you care about me." Dan said. He went back to watching Phil's videos. Phil laughed as he watched him.


End file.
